


I can't explain myself

by imbatman37



Category: BrainPOP
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbatman37/pseuds/imbatman37
Summary: It's literally just pure smut between you and Tim. There's really not much to it. Once again, I'm so sorry.
Relationships: Tim (BrainPop)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I can't explain myself

**Author's Note:**

> *I was 100% thinking about Dean Winchester when writing this.*

You watched with lust in your eyes as Tim thrust the eggplant further into the hole in the watermelon. “And that, kids, is how babies are made,” Tim said looking into the camera. “We’ll see you next week!” you and Tim said together while waving. “Cut! That’s all for today!” the director shouted. 

Tim drove you guys back to your shared apartment. As soon as you closed the door, Tim pinned you against it. Tim always appeared to be skinny and fragile under the baggy shirts he always wore, but he was actually quite toned and strong. He held your arms up above your head with one hand and spread your legs apart using his right knee. Despite his nerdy and weak appearance in public, Tim was very rough and dominant at home; especially during sex. Tim leaned down and whispered into your ear, “I saw the way you were looking at me earlier,” you blushed, “you’re so fucking needy.” You attempted to free your hands when he pushed his knee up against your denim-covered vagina. “Stay still, baby girl.” He started to press light kisses onto your neck, getting rougher as he left hickeys all over. “What’s the safeword, baby?” he asked. “Oatmeal” you responded. After the time Tim went a little too rough, you came up with a safe word to prevent that from happening again. “Good”. Trying to get as much friction as possible, you started to grind against his knee. Your actions are short-lived as he uses his free hand to pin your stomach, making it impossible to move. “Oh you’re gonna pay for that, slut” Tim growled in your ear. His voice was deep and breathy.

He placed his hands on your waist and guided you to your bedroom, his lips never leaving yours. As soon as you entered the bedroom, he pulled your shirt off over your head and pulled your jeans down. You stepped out of them and your shoes before he pushed you onto the bed. Tim took his shirt and jeans off, leaving him only in his red plaid boxers. He leaned over you, admiring your black lace bra and matching thong. “You’re such a little tease,” he smirked. He kissed you and moved his way down your body. Tim reached around your back and unclasped your bra; you arched your back to make it easier. He proceeded to kiss around your left breast, taking your hard nipple into his mouth. You moaned as he sucked and grazed his teeth against it. You couldn’t help but arch your back in pleasure, and run your hair through his soft brown hair, when he moved to your other nipple. “That’s it,” he said while pulling his mouth away. You winced from the sudden loss of pleasure. He got up and walked over to the closet. This could only mean one thing, you were going to get punished. 

Tim walked back to the bed with handcuffs, a blindfold, and a vibrating dildo. You laid there with your mouth agape. The dildo was almost as big as Tim’s cock (which is a solid 7.5 inches). He cuffed our hands and feet to the bed, leaving you in a starfish position. He tied the blindfold around your eyes, so now you only had 3 of your senses. You heard the snap of the elastic on his boxers. You smirked at the fact that he was now more naked than you. Tim grabbed your hair and pulled you closer to him, but the handcuffs stopped him from pulling you too far. And you cried out from the pain as they dug into your wrists. His other hand was under your chin and squeezing your cheeks, so your mouth was open. “You think this is funny, little girl? I can just leave this vibrator in your cunt and bring you to the edge of an orgasm right before pulling it out. Over and over. Is that what you want. Huh, whore?!” he said before spitting in your mouth. “No, daddy. Please-” you begged. “Please what? You have to use your words, bitch.” “Please make me cum, daddy. I want to cum on your fingers, mouth, cock, anywhere sir please.” you pleaded. Tim let out a small chuckle. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.” 

He kissed his way from your mouth to the top of your underwear. He practically ripped your underwear off. He applied light kisses to your sensitive folds. Tim deliberately didn’t make contact with your clit. You squirmed, hoping to get some sort of contact. “Daddy, please!” you moaned. You felt him smile against you before taking your clit in his mouth. “Ahhh,” you moaned out, bucking your hips. Tim continued his assault on your pussy, alternating between sucking on your clit and driving his tongue into you. “You taste so fucking good.” he groaned.“OH MY GOD!’ you screamed as he inserted his middle finger into your vagina, his ring finger soon following. He made a “come hither” motion with his fingers, hitting your g-spot. You started to see white spots, but Tim pulled his fingers out and took his mouth off of your clit before you could orgasm. “What the fuck?” you whined. “You have such a dirty mouth. This is your punishment for not following instructions earlier. You aren’t gonna cum until I say you can.” Tim whispered into your ear as he was hovering over your body. 

You could feel his rock-hard dick against the bottom of your stomach. All you wanted to do was reach out and grab it. You wanted to pleasure your boyfriend and make him cum. But the handcuffs restricted you. “Fuck,” he groaned, “you look so fucking good, all tied up and completely at my mercy.” Tim reached over to the table on the right. He grabbed the dildo, and he dragged it down your body. He rubbed it against your clit before turning it on. Tim turned the vibrations on to the lowest setting. This drew a long moan from you. “Please daddy, turn it up please!” you practically yelled in pleasure. “Since you asked so nicely-” he turned it up to the highest setting and moved it in small circles around your clit. “Fuck, daddy. PLEASE!” “Sorry, sweetheart. But you need to be punished.” Tim shoved the dildo into your tight, wet entrance. “Daddy let me cum please!” you begged. “Not yet, slut.” You couldn’t hold it in any longer. You came all over the dildo, angering Tim.

“Since you want to cum so badly, you’re gonna keep doing it,” Tim growled. “Wha-” you couldn’t finish your question before Tim slammed into you. His thick cock filling you and hitting all the right spots. “God, you’re so fucking tight.” he groaned as he repeatedly thrust into your pussy. Tim grabbed your throat and squeezed slightly on the sides. The added pleasure sent you over the edge as you came again with a loud moan. Tim removed the handcuffs and flipped you over so you were on your knees and elbows. Tim entered you yet again. He was less rough this time. “Faster please, daddy!” you cried out. He started to go faster, and he wrapped his hand around your throat again. His other had found your clit and began rubbing it roughly. “Fuuuuccckkk,” you moaned as you came for the third time, your body shaking. You couldn’t prop yourself up anymore, but Tim held onto your waist and pulled your back up against his chest. Tim was now fucking you from a new angle, but it was too much for you to handle. “Oatmeal,” you said breathlessly. Tim immediately pulled out and turned you to face him.

“Shit are you okay?” he asked as he brushed a piece of your hair from your face and tucked it behind your ear. “Yeah sorry, it was just too much for me to handle,” you responded. “Hey, you never have to apologize for using your safeword. I’m the one who should be apologizing. Sorry for pushing you too hard.” You smiled and kissed your boyfriend’s soft lips. “Alright, let’s go get cleaned up,” he said after pulling away from the kiss. You tried to stand up but your legs wobbled and were about to give out, so you sat back down on the bed. Tim noticed this and said, “here I got you,” before picking you up bridal style and bringing you to the bathroom, and you giggled. The two of you showered (without any funny business) and got dressed. Tim wore his grey sweatpants and you wore one of his hoodies and a new pair of panties. You got under the covers with him and laid your head on his bare chest and traced circles over it. Your other hand was wrapped around his waist. Tim’s arm was also wrapped around your waist, his other hand playing with your hair. “I love you,” you said as you looked up into his small black eyes. He smiled softly. “I love you too,” he pressed a light kiss on the top of your head, “now let’s get some sleep.” He turned the lamp off and the two of you fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
